The present invention relates to a furniture unit for use in trading rooms and the like, and in particular to a freestanding knock-down furniture arrangement that can be quickly and easily assembled on-site, rearranged and/or adjusted as required for a particular application.
Modern offices are becoming increasingly complicated and sophisticated due largely to the ever increasing needs of the users for improved utilities support at each workstation, such as communications, computers and other types of data processes, electronic displays, etc. For example, trading areas may have a plurality of trader desks arranged in a row, with various computer monitors, communications equipment, and the like supported on the trader desk. Existing trader desk arrangements may include a vertical screen or other structure positioned at the center of the trader desk. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,657 discloses to a desk system having a centrally positioned vertical slat wall that provides support for various platforms that, in turn, support computer monitors and the like.